


in all possible forms, with you

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, DaiSuga Week, Domesticity, Fashion Design, First Meetings, Flowers too, Fluff, I don't even know yet, M/M, Music, Neighbors, Pranks, Train Rides, a fish is involved, a lotta clothes, dandelion wishes, hide & seek, i'm new to this please spare me, in short: they cuddle, married daisuga has my soul, smitten Suga for the soul, sorta combined day 2 prompts, sorta spontaneous, this is just spontaneous nonsense, wacky challenges, wacky impressions, whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a handful of ways that they fall, are in, and stay in love.For DaiSuga Week 2019 (and the first fic I publish on this platform!)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	1. where i go, where you go

**Author's Note:**

> im [REDACTED] and I haven't posted any of my work in a long, LONG time! im new to AO3 as a user and im still lowkey highkey terrified of posting any of my work but daisuga week 2019 was calling me.
> 
> Day 1: Journey / Technology

It wasn't that Sugawara disliked company-- just the contrary, actually, Sugawara very much enjoyed company. He had friend-like acquaintances at work in the pretentious fucking office he spent nearly every day in, slaved away for hours in. They'd greeted him on his first day, sure, but he knew he had to be the one to go to them afterwards if he wanted to be a part of their clique.

 _Clique?_ God, that word made him cringe with a dozen nightmarish high school flashbacks he really didn't want to recall right now.

They had a break for two weeks in November, and while Sugawara would had been just fine staying at home, sleeping and watching movies every day, he had an urge to get out. It had been an awful long time since he'd had a vacation, went on a journey somewhere, and this was his opportunity. He'd saved up enough from his salary to buy a train ticket from Tokyo to Sendai and simultaneously had an ex-brilliant idea.

Why not ask his friends to come along?

The train ride wouldn't be too far, just a bit over three hours, and cost wouldn't bother anyone because they all worked at a prestigious company held to high standards and profession with a good pay. Perhaps too prestigious. It felt elitist, so much that sometimes, Sugawara wondered what he was doing there.

He showed up at the cafeteria, home-packed bento in hand and spotted a group in the corner. He immediately recognized Mai's dark, wavy hair from the back, face lighting up at the sight and almost skipping over to her.

"Hey, Mai," he'd called out. Mai turned her head and raised her chin as Sugawara approached, bowing politely to the rest of the people at the table. He looked back to Mai. "You busy?"

"Hello, Koushi. We were about to discuss something, but I have some time." She raised a brow at him. "What do you need?"

"Ah, so, um..." He motioned for her to scoot away from the table. "You know how we have that two-week holiday coming up?"

Mai didn't respond, just continued to raise her eyebrow, which Sugawara took as a cue to continue.

"So I was thinking of traveling somewhere in Japan, Sendai, maybe. And I thought it'd be nice to have, y'know, some friends come along and we can take a trip together. For four days."

"Are you inviting me?"

Sugawara gulped. "Um. Yeah. If, if you want to come, that is. I think it would be...fun."

Mai kept her pose, expression completely poker, hand on her hip. Then, she smiled infinitesemally and chuckled.

"That's a nice idea. I'll think about it."

Sugawara brightened immediately. "Great! Um, we could exchange our personal numbers and I'll message you the--"

"No need," Mai interrupted. "We can message on Facebook. I'll see you later, Koushi."

_Ah...right._

_Facebook..._

He wasn't too dejected about not receiving Mai's personal number (even if they _had_ been friends for a little over ten months now) but he understood that Mai was a very closed-off person, so it didn't matter. They all just needed time.

He bounced around from table to table, asking Shin, Emi, Akane, _even Mirio for fuck's sake._ Some of them were busy, unfortunately, but some also said the same thing Mai said-- they'd think about it.

Sugawara made the chat on Facebook, giving out the details and sending links to places they could go to. Some asked questions, gave their own inputs, and Sugawara genuinely had hope that they would all be able to go on the trip together.

God, if only he knew.

Before the day of the break, Sugawara asked those who supposedly could come if their trip was confirmed. Mai said she still needed to do more...processing, whatever the hell that meant. Shin said he had to get the ticket printed. Mirio-- _fuckin' Mirio_ \-- just laughed and smacked Sugawara's back, clearly copying those tall American men that had visited a month prior.

Still, Sugawara was excited and happy to have company with him. This trip could be a bonding experience, a way for all of them to talk and have fun and relax just like real friends do.

Not just as co-workers and colleagues without substance behind their relationship.

_As friends._

_As company._

_Just like real friends and real company._

Sugawara wanted company, and the company had led him to believe they'd be there, only to be ditched by every single one of them the last minute.

For the entirety of today, Sugawara did _not_ want company anywhere near him.

He shoved his luggage into the top rack, creating a loud bang as the baggage hit the wall. He pulled his jacket off furiously, not bothering to fold it, and dropped down on the seat. He knew it was childish, acting so harshly and angrily and cursing every little obstacle in his path. He _knew_ , but it didn't make any of it better.

_They ditched me._

_All of them._

_How? Why?_

Sugawara scooted all the way to the window, propping his arm on it and leaning his chin in his palm. He stared hard at the thin layer of frost covering the glass, fingers digging into his cheek.

_This is unfair._

_It's cruel._

_I can't believe they'd all do this._

He glared at the window, vision blurring.

_I'll fuckin' give them a piece of my mind when I get back._

_I will! I'll gut them, tear them all apart._

_It's their fault._

_I'll--_

A rough cough drew his attention to the doors, and Sugawara tucked away his anger, prepared to politely lie to whoever it was asking if the car was taken.

_I'm sorry, it is taken._

_Well, it would_ have _been, but those jackasses I called my friends left me so I--_

"Ah, sorry. Did you want to be left alone?"

Sugawara blinked in shock and finally turned his head to see a man clad in a long coat, boots, and a scarf draped loosely over his shoulders. His hair was short, dark brown with an undercut, and with eyes to match.

And _oh, holy fuck_ his cheeks were flushed a gentle pink.

_That's...that was cute._

As handsome and consequently cute this guy was, what caught Sugawara by surprise was his expression.

He looked...sympathetic.

"I'm--I'm sorry?" Sugawara replied slowly, bewildered.

The man cleared his throat, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Um...I heard someone put their baggage away and it sounded a little, um, violent. I was just outside here and I saw you and you looked sort of...angry?"

_Ahh damn it._

_Handsome guy already caught me at my worst._

"Anyways," he spoke again, motioning to turn away. "I wanted to ask if I could sit here, but I think you'd prefer to be left alone."

_He's right._

_He's totally right._

_I don't want anyone around me._

_But..._

"Wait!"

The man looked to Sugawara, eyes wide. Sugawara gulped, unbelieving the next words that left his mouth.

"You can sit here. I wanted to be alone, but I...I think I'd like company."

_What the hell?!_

_Since when do I want company?_

_Fuck, is it just my subconscious self wanting an excuse to catch looks at this handsome guy for the entire ride?_

The man breathed out a relieved sigh, face alight with a broad smile.

"Alright," he replied, moving into the car and lifting his baggage to put it away on the rack.

He took off his coat, revealing a creme button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He turned around to push his suitcase further on the rack and Sugawara swore he wasn't staring at the man's broad back, muscles flexing under the fabric.

"Um," Sugawara said distractedly. "What's your name?"

"Daichi," the man replied, turning back around. He raised his hand for a shake. "Full name Sawamura Daichi."

Sugawara shook it. "Sugawara Koushi, call me Suga."

Daichi smiled gently again, oh God maybe this wasn't a good idea if I'm going to end up melting because of how adorably hot this guy is, lowering himself to the seat opposite Sugawara.

"Why are you going to Sendai, Sugawara-san?"

"Suga," Sugawara corrected. "And, um. I have a two-week break from work and my hometown is around Sendai so..."

"Ah, what a coincidence. My hometown is Sendai, too."

"So you're going home?"

"To see my siblings. And my dog."

Sugawara gasped, leaning forward a little. "You have a _dog?_ What breed?"

"German shepherd. He's a little old now."

"German shepherd...I wish _I_ had a dog..." Sugawara sighed longingly. "My flat's too small for a dog to live in and my parents can't take care of a dog because my dad's allergic.

"Maybe one day if you get a bigger flat."

"God, if only."

The train whistle blew as it released steam, the high-pitched _whoosh_ catching them both by surprise. They waited in anticipation as the train lurched to life and crept forward on the tracks.

Neither of them spoke just yet, Daichi clearing his throat and Sugawara resisting the urge to gaze at him because this handsome stranger just drummed up a conversation with him. Sugawara had almost come to the conclusion that this man was perfect when he found out he had a _dog,_ and a _German shepherd_ for God's sake.

"Daichi-san--" Sugawara started.

"Daichi."

"Then remember to call me Suga," Sugawara said back, smiling. "Did you come here alone?"

"Yeah. This trip is just meant to be a personal one." Daichi hesitated, watching Sugawara. "And what about you? Why are _you_ here alone?"

Sugawara stiffened and let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Ah...it's a long story. I didn't plan to come alone, but it ended up like that anyways."

"Were you going to go with friends?"

Sugawara leaned back, blinking in surprise. "Yeah...originally. How did you know?"

Daichi held back a laugh, the skin around his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"I guess you could say I'm good at reading people."

"No, no way. There's more to it than that."

"Why do you think so?"

Sugawara crossed his arms, half-feigning suspicion. "The first thing you asked me when you came in here was whether or not I wanted to be left alone."

"Hm?"

"I mean...you were right. I wanted to be alone. You didn't even ask if the car was taken."

Daichi shrugged, dropping his hands to his lap. "You just seemed mad."

"Are you a psychic?"

Sputtering, Daichi let out a laugh that sounded _way too deep and hot to be legal, fuck._ He scratched his neck again, peering at Sugawara with a meek expression.

"You really want to know?"

Sugawara nodded vigorously, leaning forward in his seat. 

"It's nothing secret," he laughed again at how close Sugawara was to him. "OK...I'm a psychologist."

_Oh?_

_Oh!_

"You're a psychologist?" Sugawara repeated. "Oh wow, that's _cool!"_

"You don't need to fake it, I know. Everyone thinks we're shrinks."

"Fuck that, who cares!" Sugawara scoffed. "I genuinely think it's a cool profession. It sounds _way_ more fun than being in business."

Daichi cocked his head. "You're a businessman?"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't look it."

"No, not that," Daichi's retort was immediate. "I meant, it brought back my memories of high school. Everyone thought I would go into business."

"Why'd you choose psychology?"

"You could say..I'm more interested in why people do rather than what they do. Behavior is really interesting."

_Behavior..._

Sugawara's eyes widened at a sudden thought that struck him.

"Wait so, you didn't just _guess_ I wanted to be left alone? You _knew_ it? I don't know how psychology works, how did you know?"

"Body language."

"That's it?"

"Well, yes. Body language is very responsive."

"So what did my body language tell you?"

Daichi rubbed his chin with his thumb, gazing up at the ceiling in thought.

"For starters, your body was turned away from the door. That direction indicated that you wanted to stay away from the source where people could come in. You were sort of huddled in the corner, so you were closed off." He was silent in contemplation for a moment. "When I asked why you were here alone, your back straightened and you looked nervous, irritated, and a little weary. You were angry earlier, so maybe the cause of that reaction was from being angry at something."

Before he could say anymore, Daichi stopped himself, embarrassed that he went on a bit of a tangent. Sugawara was sitting at the edge of his seat, mouth agape.

"Man," he muttered. "I _really_ should have taken psychology."

Warm satisfaction filled Daichi's chest and he perked, smiling.

"That was just observational, it's not anything impressive."

"Still better than business."

"Hm. Perhaps. But I think it might be interesting to experience working at a booth, following a routine and not be called a shrink for a day."

Sugawara groaned, rolling his eyes. "It's _boring._ And pretentious as hell. My co-workers are all rich bastards with CEO parents who use Facebook and ditched me last night so I ended up going alone."

He slumped in his seat before jolting back up at the realization of what he'd done.

_Oh._

_Oops._

"They ditched you?" Daichi asked. "Those friends you said were supposed to come with you on the trip?"

"Um..." Sugawara tried to hide his wince. "Yeah..."

"Fuck them."

Sugawara blinked at Daichi's change in expression. His eyebrows were knitted together, dark brown eyes taking on a fierce look.

"That's such a _jerk_ move to say they're coming with and then leaving it until the night before to cancel on you. I'd be angry, too."

Melancholy filled Sugawara at those words, suddenly seeing the situation from a different perspective.

_Of course anyone would be angry._

_It makes sense, but..._

"Ah," Sugawara spoke. "I don't entirely...blame them. I've been trying to get close to all of them since we're all, um, awkward friends. Acquaintances, really. Even if it's been almost a year since we've known each other. I don't exactly fit into whatever their group is. It's like a hierarchy and I'm nowhere near their level."

 _"Their level?_ If the people you work with make your workspace seem like some hierarchy, that's bullshit."

Daichi continued, eyes gentler as he spoke. "You shouldn't have to appease to them so they...approve of you at their 'level.' Even if they're entitled rich bastards, friends don't do that."

Sugawara swallowed at the dryness of his throat when Daichi had more to say. "If you've already been trying to get close to them and they don't care, you need better friends. You're fun to talk to, and worth getting to know. If they can't see that, fuck them."

_Fun to talk to?_

_Worth getting to know?_

_Is he...?_

Neither of them spoke for a minute, Sugawara processing Daichi's words and Daichi suddenly fiddling with a stray thread on his jacket.

"Ah...sorry," Daichi finally said. "I get rambly and jump into therapist mode whenever anyone mentions a problem they have...my bad. I don't even..." he laughed, pushing his hair back. "I don't even know your friends."

"It's, it's fine, really," Sugawara responded, cheeks burning ( _why were they burning?_ ). "I think I needed to hear that. I've been trying to please them for too long anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They're just...they're jackasses. And I'm gonna find better friends." He looked at Daichi, smiling softly. "Thanks for the therapy session. Sorta jostled me back to life, I think."

The train bumped against a track just then, jarring their conversation as they held onto their seats. Daichi and Sugawara looked to each other and couldn't help the grins on their faces.

"What perfect timing," Daichi said, voice breathy.

"Definitely," Sugawara laughed.

They kept on talking for the rest of the journey, making jokes and pointing out peculiarities in the landscape outside the window. Eventually, they were both at the edge of their seats, leaning far too close to each other for two strangers who'd barely known each other for three hours. Daichi was so _easy_ to talk to, and he spoke to him like he was genuinely interested in what he had to say.

It felt nice.

It felt comfortable.

It felt like _real company._

Who would've thought he would end up having company after all?

At some point, Daichi glanced at the watch on his wrist and sighed.

"We'll arrive at the station in ten minutes," he said, taking out his jacket and draping it over his lap.

"Ah...right." Sugawara tried not to show his disappointment. "Three hours went by real quick, huh?"

"Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

Sugawara couldn't contain a giggle then, giddy over the fact that Daichi had described their conversation as _fun_.

_Yeah._

_I had a lot of fun._

_This journey was really fun._

_I don't want it to end._

"Are you planning to go straight home when we get there?" Sugawara asked.

"Hm...I don't think so. I think I'd like to go get lunch outside first." He paused, tilting his head. "Would you like to join me, Suga?"

_Fuck, how is he so smooth and so formal at the same time?_

"Sure," Sugawara breathed, warmth flooding through his veins despite the cold seeping in from outside. "Where to?"

"Ramen?"

_Fuck, FUCK, he's perfect. Daichi you beautiful man._

"It's like you read my mind."

"Well, I _am_ a psychic."

_"Really?"_

"No, Suga, I'm a psychologist."

Sugawara swatted at Daichi playfully, laughing again. Daichi laughed back, cheeks still pink just like they were when Sugawara first saw him.

Eventually, the train slowed to a halt, and they both took down their luggage and walked outside together. Sugawara put his bag down, stretching his arms high over his head.

"I'm so sore, holy shit. I can't feel my legs."

Daichi chuckled, turning to the exit of the station.

"So, ramen?" he beckoned.

Grinning, Sugawara skipped right over to Daichi's side, newfound eagerness bubbling inside him.

"Let's go."

He really hoped there would be more to this journey with Daichi.


	2. scattered youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still sorta nervous about being on AO3 and posting stuff, but we're only beginning right? late day 2 ft. childhood AU!daisuga
> 
> Day 2: Haste / Wish

"You have to be quick! As soon as you pluck it, you have 30 seconds to make a wish!"

Daichi frowned, rolling the stem of the dandelion between his thumb and forefinger, watching the seeds twirl.

"Says who? I've never heard of that."

Sugawara ignored him, plucking another dandelion and inhaling deeply. He let it out, the seeds bursting forth and flying high. The wind changed direction then, the seeds switching course and surrounding them in a shower of white specks.

"Says my sister," Sugawara replied, lifting his arms to cover his face. "And she's fourteen, so she's smart."

Daichi watched as a seed descended right in between them, nestled into the spiky blades of grass. He looked back to the dandelion in his hand, shaking it gently.

"Can I still wish on this one?" he asked.

"I dunno. If you wish quickly, it might work."

_But what do I wish for?_

Sugawara gripped the grass, yanking some blades up and throwing them against the wind. They returned to him, covering his shorts in sharp greens.

"What did _you_ wish for?"

Sugawara rolled his eyes, tugging out more blades and throwing them again. "I can't tell you, duh."

"But I don't know what to wish for."

"Anything you want!" he said, triumphant. Sugawara fell backwards, arms spread out beside his head. "You can wish for good grades. Or a car when you're older. Or another dog."

"I have Daiki already."

"Then...a cat."

Daichi turned the dandelion around in his hand, observing it closely.

_Anything I want?_

_But what do I want?_

"How about this," Sugawara spoke, voice soft. "Think about your favorite things and you can wish you had them forever."

_My favorite things?_

_Have them forever?_

He glanced at Sugawara, whose cheeks were pink as the wind picked up. He was smiling, playing with more grass blades and letting them fall over his face, into his ashen hair. Sugawara giggled, sitting up a little to shake them off.

"What are you doing?"

"Showering with grass. Wanna try?"

"But the grass will get stuck in my hair."

"No it won't," Sugawara protested, pulling out more blades and hovering his fist over Daichi's head. Daichi yelped and tried to scoot away, but Sugawara walked on his knees and followed.

_"Suga!"_

"Just _one time,_ I promise! It's fun!"

Sugawara opened his fist, the blades descending as they scattered all over Daichi's hair. Daichi caught a blade on his nose and Sugawara squealed with laughter.

"Your _hair!_ You're like the _Grinch!_ _"_ he cried, sputtering.

Daichi grumbled for a moment, but he broke in a few seconds at the sight of Sugawara being so innocently gleeful, clutching his stomach as he laughed. He ran his fingers through his hair, some blades falling out and onto his lap.

"I'll do it," Sugawara spoke, still giggling. He ruffled Daichi's hair, gently enough that Daichi didn't complain before dropping down to face him again.

"Done!"

"Are you sure? What if there's still some gra--"

"Nah, there isn't. Your hair is too short." Sugawara dusted Daichi's hair once more for good measure. "There's no more grass in your hair, don't worry."

Daichi looked back to his hand, closed tight around the dandelion. Nearly half its seeds were gone.

"Imagine if when we're older, your hair is longer. Hey, what if it gets longer than my sister's? Then you'll have grass _foreve_ r stuck in your hair."

_When we're older?_

_Forever?_

Daichi blew out the remaining seeds on the dandelion, glancing around for another one. He leaned forward to pluck a nearby dandelion, holding it carefully.

"So you know what you're gonna wish for?" Sugawara asked.

He blinked, admiring the softness of the dandelion's texture and color. It reminded him of Sugawara's hair, light and silky to the touch.

"Yeah," he replied, breathing in.

_I wish me and Suga could stay together forever._

He squeezed his eyes shut at the same time he released his breath in a puff, heart pounding.

_I wish._

_I wish._

_I wish._

Sugawara whooped, throwing his hands up in the air. Daichi smiled wide, lowering the stem to the ground and tracing the pattern of the seeds trailing away, falling. Beside him, Sugawara had scooped up some more dandelions, waving them around frantically, the wind taking the seeds away. He laid back down into the grass, a single dandelion in hand.

"Hey, hey Daichi." he called out. "Daichi, watch this."

Sugawara blew hard at the dandelion, the seeds exploding up and Sugawara laughed.

_"Fireworks."_

Daichi waved his hand above Sugawara, the seeds swirling around in the air.

 _Fireworks,_ Daichi thought. _Yeah, they're like fireworks._

He continued to gaze at the seeds, focused on the backdrop of the sky, the orange-blue gradient and the wisps of clouds clustered together. Then, Sugawara let out a disgusted noise, whining as he sat back up quickly.

_"Gross, gross, I got it in my mouth!"_

Daichi laughed this time as Sugawara attempted to spit out the dandelion seeds, tongue lolling.

He decided then that if his wish didn't work, he'd definitely make it come true himself.


	3. the same tune, every day from now on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i used to write an abundance of short, fluff-filled one shots. this was in my WIPs so i just cleaned it up and finished it. im not cheating, i promise
> 
> i also used "Koushi" instead of "Sugawara" this time because this is canon compliant and in the future, implying they both sometimes used first names by then.
> 
> Day 3: Music / Drama

* * *

There were only so many times in Koushi's life that he could sigh adoringly at the luck he had of scoring the cutest, most handsome, wonderful boyfriend in the world.

Like in this moment right now, where Koushi stood a few feet from the genkan, gazing at Daichi curled up on the couch, earphones on his chest and book flopped on his knees. Koushi took it upon himself to arrive home earlier the past week, since Daichi ran a heavy fever for a few days. He was fine now, but still stayed home just one more day, on Koushi's insistence.

That definitely had its upsides. Daichi contacted Koushi more than he would if they were _both_ at work, and Koushi delighted in Daichi's "I miss you" texts or occasional pictures of his whereabouts.

Quietly, Koushi placed his satchel on the floor and padded to where Daichi lay, chest rising and falling slowly. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and snickered as he clicked some pictures of Daichi's sleeping face.

"And you say _I_ drool," Koushi muttered, zooming in on a spot on Daichi's lip. "I'll show you, fucker."

Daichi made a sound then, arm flexing and resting on his abdomen. Koushi felt his insides bubble with easy affection and he bent down to ruffle the hairs on Daichi's head.

"Daichi, you awake?"

He didn't answer. Koushi lowered to the carpet and walked his fingers across Daichi's forehead.

"Daaiicchhii," he sang, grinning when Daichi's face scrunched up at the ticklish sensation. "Daaaiiiccchhhiii."

Finally, Daichi blinked his eyes open, eyebrows furrowed. He groaned in his throat and frowned at Koushi.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he mumbled groggily.

"Because I'm home and you've missed me. So now you get to see me!"

Daichi breathed through his nose and squinted at Koushi, who only continued to grin. He dug his elbows into the leather of the couch and forced himself up, earphones falling off his chest. Koushi lifted one of the earphones and listened. A gentle synth tune played, electric piano most outstanding from the beat.

"What song is this?"

"Mmh...I don't know. It was on shuffle."

"It sounds a bit like the song you showed me last week," Koushi hummed, placing the earphone back down.

"Maybe? My ears aren't working right now," Daichi lifted his phone to his face. "Oh. Yeah, that's it."

Koushi chuckled fondly. "You have some really unique music tastes, Daichi."

"Mmhm. Thanks."

Koushi stood up and looked down at Daichi, who was scratching at his pant leg and blinking drowsily. He waited as Daichi shut off his phone and placed the book on the coffee table. Then, he tugged at Daichi's hand and yanked him up.

"I just woke up, Kou, where are we going now?"

"Bedroom," Koushi responded, stepping around the table. He swung their linked arms and pulled Daichi to the hallway.

"You woke me up just so I could sleep again?"

"No, I woke you up so you could _cuddle_ with me and sleep."

Their footsteps shuffled against the tile floor, and Koushi smiled when Daichi very quietly mumbled, "That's fair." He opened the door to their room and turned around, falling back on the bed. Daichi followed after, collapsing besides Koushi.

"I'm gonna change real quick, kay? You get comfy." Daichi hummed in response.

Koushi pulled his hoodie off and changed into a shirt and Daichi's sweatpants that hung on the chair in front of their bed. When Koushi looked back, Daichi had huddled under the covers on his side of the bed, face peeking at the top. Koushi _really_ wanted to kiss him senseless, being so damn cute.

He pulled the sheet back and shuffled under, face a few inches away from Daichi's. He scooted closer, lifting his head to press a soft kiss to Daichi's forehead. Koushi was surprised when Daichi changed his position, turning away from Koushi.

"Daichi?"

"Can I little spoon?"

Koushi blinked at the back of Daichi's head before huffing out a laugh.

"I thought you were mad at me, babe. You turned around when I kissed you."

"Sorry." Daichi's voice was hoarse. "Can I little spoon?"

Koushi sidled up closer to Daichi, resting an arm across his side. He kissed a spot on Daichi's hair.

"Of course you can."

They lay there, breaths soft and slow, the clock ticking being the only clear sound in the atmosphere. Koushi breathed in the familiar fresh scent of Daichi's shampoo, counted the steady heartbeat thumping in his chest and knew he could never feel more at home than he did right now.

"Dai..." he whispered. "You awake?"

Daichi moved his head on the pillow before suddenly turning around yet again. Koushi lifted his arm as Daichi faced him, resting underneath his chin, against his neck. He chuckled, bringing his arm back to Daichi's side.

"I thought we were spooning?"

"I missed your heartbeat," came Daichi's voice, muffled against the fabric.

Koushi's pulse leapt just a fraction and he squeezed Daichi tighter. Daichi pressed his lips against the skin on Koushi's throat, dotting some wet kisses here and there. Koushi giggled and smoothed his palm up and down Daichi's backside, sometimes pressing his nails in. Daichi slid down further and leaned his head against Koushi's chest.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Missed your heartbeat."

"You sap."

"Missed your voice, too. It's my favorite music."

Koushi nuzzled his nose into Daichi's hair, laughing. "Music? I wouldn't call it that."

"I would. Your heartbeat is like...a beat. Like tempo."

"Tempo?"

"Yeah. And your voice is the song. Or the instrumentals. I really like listening to it. You should talk more."

"We talk _everyday,_ shouldn't you be sick of it instead?"

"Never," Daichi mumbled. "I'm going to listen to your voice on loop. You can talk forever, right?"

_"Daichi."_

"What?"

He didn't bother arguing, just laughed again and stroked the side of Daichi's face. Daichi's eyes were closed, face content as he leaned against his hand.

"You absolute sap." Koushi breathed, unable to contain his smile.

"Only for you, honey," Daichi replied, voice slurring as he descended into slumber once more. "Only you."


	4. when in doubt, forget the flowers (bring a fish instead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this??? i dont know???? i planned to finish up another of my oneshots for today's prompts but i didn't finish it so my dumbass decided to start a NEW one instead?
> 
> it's not edited or anything and it was super SUPER spontaneous. the chapter title is so stupid. forgive me. i hope it's still fun aaanndd i combined the prompts just a bit. again. oops
> 
> Day 4: Pets / Flowers

There was a man at his doorstep.

That wasn't weird. Some salesmen occasionally came by, promoting whatever product they had (Daichi listened intently every time because he was polite like that) or once or twice, people rang his buzzer doorbell only to realize once he opened the door that they were at the wrong house. Usually, he noticed, they mistook his house for his neighbor's.

Actually, it was his neighbor at the door.

So at 7 AM in the morning, Daichi's neighbor (who he still didn't know the name of but found very peculiar) was at his doorstep, bowed at a 90 degree angle, arms outstretched and hands gripping a plastic bag.

A plastic bag full of water and a little golden fish inside it.

Daichi decided he'd had stranger starts to mornings.

"Uh...why do you have a fish?" was the first thing Daichi said because what the hell was he supposed to say? "Good morning?"

The last time he told him good morning was the day his neighbor first moved in, just a bit over two weeks ago. He was carrying a big box from a car, and Daichi had just finished his early jog. He had decided to do the good neighborly action and jogged up to him, bowing and then raising his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Good morning," he had said, nothing strange, nothing different, just a greeting. "I'm your neighbor. My name's Daichi."

Said neighbor had gaped at him, hazel eyes wide, before promptly nearly dropping his box as he bowed. Then, he ran inside his house.

Daichi didn't know what he'd done or why his neighbor reacted like that. If anything, Daichi was just a tad offended that he'd run away. But he went inside his own house and decided to ignore it, wondering if he should speak to him tomorrow. Maybe it would be better then.

It wasn't better then, to Daichi's disappointment and further confusion.

His neighbor actually approached him in the morning, hands fidgeting in front of him. They were at their opposite lawns, and Daichi had just finished tending to his little garden, mainly composed of a bush adorned with several flowers.

"Um," his neighbor had started. "Hi. We didn't get to talk yesterday."

Daichi had looked up from the ground where he sat, peeling off his gardening gloves. He had smiled up at his neighbor, offering his hand.

"Yeah. It's alright," he said, even if his neighbor hadn't even apologized. "Let's start again. I'm Daichi, and you are...?"

He had blinked at Daichi's hand, blinked back up at him and whispered,

"I'm whipped."

"What?"

And then he was off, slamming his door shut behind him.

Now, these strangers stood, Daichi's hair unkempt, groggy, and far too exhausted to even react.

His neighbor finally lifted himself, tucking in a strand of stray silver hair behind his ear.

"Ah..." he started. "Good morning. I'm sorry if I woke you up. And, um. I brought you a fish because...it's a gift."

Oh, how nice. A fish for a gift.

_A fish._

"Uh. Well. Thanks, uh, for the fish." He tilted his head, squinting at the little creature swimming around in circles in the bag. "It's um. Cool. And gold."

"Yeah. Here. You can have her and name her whatever you want."

Daichi closed his fingers around the top of the bag, supporting the bottom of it with the other. He smiled awkwardly.

"Alright. I'll...do that. Thanks again, uh..." he coughed. "I still don't know your name."

The man's eyes widened, his cheeks turning visibly pink.

"Sugawara!" he blurted. "Fuck, I can't believe I forgot to say my own name."

Daichi laughed in amusement, careful not to jostle the fish.

"Well, now I finally have something to call you. Sugawara, huh?"

Sugawara nodded, hand reaching for his hair again.

"Yep. That's me. Sugawara. Suga for short."

They chuckled awkwardly, Daichi faintly wondering how he got himself into this situation.

"Well...is there something else you wanted?" Daichi asked slowly.

Sugawara gazed up at Daichi, glanced behind him towards Daichi's garden and spoke,

"Your flowers are really gorgeous."

So, everything this morning was just a surprise, huh?

Was this some sort of...hallucination?

"Oh. Thanks. I take care of it everyday, so I try to make sure they're all healthy and blooming."

"Camellias," Sugawara hummed. "They're such a pretty flower to grow."

Daichi's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat to hide his surprise.

"Yeah...do you know a lot about flowers?"

Sugawara laughed, the sound making Daichi feel lighter all of a sudden.

"No, I know nothing about them. I just know camellias because I had a bunch around my house where I used to live."

"Oh. Where was that?"

"Mountainous range down south. It's a small village."

"Ah..." Daichi looked back to the fish in his hand. "Would you...like to come in?"

He didn't know why he was doing this. Why was he inviting him in the morning, just like that?

Perhaps it was the little trace of doubt in his mind, suspicious that Sugawara didn't...like him. After all, their first two impressions were...

Bizarre.

To say the least.

Maybe inviting him could give Daichi a chance to make it up (again).

Sugawara perked, smile gracing his face as he stepped inside. He took off his shoes and followed Daichi into the house, eyes darting around at the features. Daichi gestured for Sugawara to sit at the kotatsu, picking up the magazines on it and moving them aside.

"Your house is super tidy!"

Daichi chuckled, going to the kitchen to find some sort of makeshift bowl for his new fish. Sugawara stayed staring around the living room.

"Maybe it looks neat to you because your own house is still a bit messy? You just moved in, so..."

He heard Sugawara click his tongue as he pulled out a deep, transparent bowl from a cupboard. He turned on the tap and let the water fill up, deeming the amount good enough in a few seconds.

"Your friends came to my house a few times," Daichi said, opening the bag and draining some of the water out. "I think they mistook my house for yours."

"Did one have black, spiky bedhead and another one who looks like the incarnation of an owl?"

"Yep, that's them."

Sugawara giggled, Daichi smiling as he let the fish fall into the bowl. He lifted it and walked carefully, placing it down on the kotatsu.

"So," he began, lowering himself opposite Sugawara. "I don't usually invite neighbors I've barely known for two weeks at 7 in the morning."

Sugawara was fiddling with his hair strand again, and Daichi clasped his hands in front of him on the table.

"I'll just be blunt about it," Daichi announced. "Do you have a problem with me?"

He observed Sugawara's expression, noting the way his mouth was agape and his cheeks flushed pink. A drop of sweat was visible in the dim lighting in the room.

"What? Why would you thi--oh." Sugawara glanced away, cheeks pinker than before. "Oh. Right."

Daichi didn't speak, just motioned for Sugawara to continue.

"Actually...I kind of have the opposite. I'm sorry if my first-- well second-- well, both-- impressions were...bad. Um." He gazed at the makeshift fish bowl, eyes following the goldfish's swimming pattern.

"Do you want me to be blunt, too?"

Daichi nodded, watching as Sugawara took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"The truth is that I saw you jogging over and you looked _incredibly_ attractive and I freaked out which I don't usually _do._ And then when you spoke to me the _second time,_ even when I was prepared to clear up the situation, I freaked out again because you own a _flower garden_ and I got _weak._ And the fish was an excuse to come over here and give you a pet as a gift."

Sugawara sucked in a breath, forehead damp with more sweat. Was it hot in here? (No, no it wasn't).

It was Daichi's turn to gape, staring at the top of Sugawara's head as he bent to focus on the fish, evidently distracting himself.

"So...you _don't_ hate me?"

 _"Oh my God._ No _way,"_ Sugawara half-groaned. His voice was quieter when he mumbled, "Though, I do hate you for being so damn attractive that I actually _forgot to introduce myself."_

Another few seconds of silence passed until Sugawara buried his face in his hands, beginning to rise.

"I should go. I can't believe I just exposed myself like that. Please forget this happened and--"

"Do you," Daichi started when he found his voice again. "Do you want to name the fish with me?"

Sugawara uncovered his face, peeking at Daichi. His eyes trailed back to the fish, and he said quietly,

"What do you think of Camellia?"

_Did he just name my pet...based on the flowers I grow?_

_It's a weird name for a fish._

_But..._

"I like it," Daichi replied, smiling softly. "Her name can be Camellia."

Sugawara's chest puffed and he snickered, looking down at Camellia from a bird's eye view. He pointed at her, following her movement with his finger.

"Camellia," he repeated. "I chose that on purpose."

"I know," said Daichi, unable to contain a smile over Sugawara being so pleased with himself. "And...I think Camellia would like if you came over to visit sometimes."

Sugawara stopped his motion, throat bobbing when he swallowed. His cheeks were still pink.

"You...you mean it? Even after what I just said?"

"I'd like to get to know you better, Sugawara. Even if our first, second, and third impressions were all really weird. And for the record..." he grinned behind his fingers. "I'm really flattered that I had such an effect on you."

"Flattered enough that after we get to know each other, we could...share a meal at some point?" Sugawara said, a hint of hope in his voice.

"I wouldn't object to it."

Sugawara brightened, almost leaning too far forward and toppling over Camellia's bowl. He smiled giddily, scooting backwards and rising.

"I actually have to do something now, I'm not running away again," he laughed. "But...you'd be alright with me coming over sometime late afternoon?"

Daichi rose too, nodding. "So long as we can have a normal conversation like this."

"It's a deal."

They walked over to the door, Sugawara half-skipping to the genkan. He pulled his shoes on and they said their goodbyes. Daichi's heart pounded just a little when he saw Sugawara peer over his shoulder to catch a final look at Daichi.

As he was closing his door, the rosy color of his camellias caught his eye. They weren't fully bloomed yet this time of year since it was only November, but they still looked beautiful.

Daichi wondered if they'd be fully bloomed to pick a few by February. Sugawara would like that a lot.


	5. wild kids with little time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW EITHER THIS WAS ALSO SUPER SPONTANEOUS
> 
> ....and also an idea i had for YEARS but never wrote. the things daisuga week does to me. i become a maniac and go on a creative spree
> 
> Day 5: Nostalgia / Challenge

The nearest place around here at 1 AM just _had_ to be the place open 24 hours with a giant, glowing "W" displayed for anyone to see miles around.

There couldn't have been more subtle, less obnoxious hiding places and he was more or less out of time.

 _Well,_ Sugawara thought, _fuck it._

He burst in, lungs nearly giving out as he dropped heavily onto the counter. Mind spinning, he inhaled as much air as he could and tried to steady himself. He coughed, supported himself on shaky arms and managed to wheeze out,

"Can I hide here somewhere?"

It took a while for him to register the shocked cashier behind the counter, his little cap tilted to the side and a name pin attached to his red work apron. Sugawara blinked rapidly against the fluorescent lights, deciphering the letters: Daichi.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" Daichi spoke, voice deep and bewildered.

"Look, um, Daichi. I can't explain right now," Sugawara clutched at his chest, wheezing again. "It's--it's a long story, yeah? And the main...main idea is I need to hide. Now."

Daichi's mouth flapped, fingers rapping frantically against the cool counter. He reached over to a yellow telephone-- _people still used those?--_ lifting the phone up to his chest.

"Do I need to call the police, sir? Is everything OK?"

 _"No!"_ Sugawara nearly shouted, hands shooting up in front of him to stop Daichi. " _Don't call anyone!"_

Daichi's brows furrowed, concern heavily laced in his expression. He lowered the phone, glancing around the empty restaurant and then back to Sugawara.

"Are you hiding from someone?"

"Yes. _Yes,_ please tell me there's somewhere I can hide."

"You could hide in the janitor's closet to the right, but it's not the most pleasant or most spacious. Ah, um, there's the customer bathroom too?"

"Bathroom is too obvious," Sugawara replied, shaking his head. "Janitor's closet will work."

"Alright, I'll go get the keys for it..." Daichi's voice trailed off as he rushed around to the side, opening mini cubbies.

Sugawara bounced on his feet, sweat damping the back of his shirt uncomfortably. He ran his fingers through his slick hair, glancing behind him through the windows. Dread filled his stomach just like that.

 _"Fuck,"_ he whispered. _"Daichi, please could I hide back there somewhere?"_

Daichi's head appeared to the right. "What?"

Sugawara clasped his hands in front of him, eyes desperate and pleading.

_"I'm begging you, please let me hide behind the counter."_

Sensing the urgency in his tone, Daichi opened the little side-door at the counter, motioning for Sugawara to quickly come in. Sugawara stumbled to the other side, leaning his hand on the counter. He whipped his head back to catch neon car lights approaching the restaurant parking lot and yelped, ducking.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Daichi whispered, incredulous.

"It's just for a while, I promise. They're, they're in the car."

Daichi looked over, gasping as panic took over his expression.

"Are they dangerous? Oh God, what should I do?"

"Don't worry about anything. Just act normal if they come in. Like--" Sugawara coughed again, slapping his hand over his mouth. "Treat them like customers."

Daichi gaped, quickly closing his mouth shut when the door creaked open. Sugawara shuffled right below Daichi, huddled next to his legs. He held his breath as Daichi stammered out, "Welcome to WcDonalds! What--what can I get for you?"

A voice he immediately recognized as Kuroo's made him bite his tongue. He strained his ears, pressing his lips tightly together.

"You haven't seen anyone running around here, have you? Short guy, silver-lookin' hair. Has a mole right below his eye, here."

Daichi cleared his throat, head cocking in feign confusion.

"No idea, sir. Why?"

"Ehh," another voice drawled-- _Hanamaki,_ Sugawara realized. "You could say that he's a bit of a troublemaker and we're tryna catch him. It's a whole thing we have."

"Thing?" Daichi asked.

"It's weird," Kuroo spoke again. "It's a challenge we do every month."

It took a while for Daichi to respond. "A challenge?"

"Basically, it's a 72-hour game," Hanamaki clarified, "of hide & seek."

Sugawara started chewing on his lip as Hanamaki continued explaining.

"There's a few of us, me, Hanamaki, Kuroo here, Bokuto out back in the car, Mattsun, and Oikawa. Kuroo started out as seeker. Found the rest of us over the past two days, and it's day three. We have eight hours and twelve minutes to find the last person, our beloved Sugawara Koushi."

Sugawara stifled a snort as Daichi stiffened, spine straightening.

"Sugawara Koushi? He's the silver-haired guy, sir?"

"You don't need to call us 'sir,' uh, Daichi," Kuroo snickered. "You know our names now, you can call us by them."

"Oh, uh. Sure."

"Anyways," Hanamaki spoke up again. "Suga's not hiding around here, is he?"

Daichi sighed and shook his head. "Nobody's been around here."

"Hmm..." Kuroo glanced towards the bathrooms. "He's not in there?"

"The bathrooms would be a little obvious, wouldn't it?" Daichi's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. "Just saying."

"Well...we're gonna look there anyways. Is he in the kitchen?"

"He's not here. And corporate's orders are that customers can't be, uh back there. In the kitchen."

"Aight. We'll be back."

Sugawara heard their footsteps recede, the sound of a door swinging open and then closing. Daichi shuddered, letting out a sigh of relief and looked questioningly to Sugawara.

"You're Sugawara Koushi, and you're playing a game of _hide & seek?" _he hissed.

"Glad you got the message now. That's the long story," Sugawara hissed back.

"Well, I--" Daichi suppressed a gasp as the bathroom doors opened again.

"Yep," Hanamaki's voice came again. "He's not here."

"Ehh, worth a shot," Kuroo replied. "C'mon, we're running out of time. He's not here. Thanks for the help though, Daichi-san."

"I hope you find him," Daichi called out, bowing. "Have a good night--er, morning."

They left the restaurant, Daichi watching through the glass for the headlights to switch on and pull away from the parking lot. After a good thirty seconds had passed, he wiped his forehead and pushed his hair back.

"Thank God," he exhaled, pulling off his cap. "I thought they would--"

Sugawara jumped up from under the counter and leaped at Daichi, throwing his arms around him and squeezing him tight. Daichi yelped in surprise, catching Sugawara and stumbling back a few steps.

 _"I can't thank you enough,"_ Sugawara said breathlessly, laughing. "Thank you, thank you, seriously I owe you one, Daichi."

Cheeks flaming, Daichi laughed awkwardly and patted Sugawara's back. Sugawara held him tight, honest to God considering kissing the man right there.

"Out of curiosity...what would they do if they found you?"

Sugawara released him, holding him by the shoulders instead.

"It's not a case of being _found._ It's a game where you have to stay hidden the longest," he said, smiling mischievously. "If the person can manage to be unfound after 72 hours has passed, he gets to decide the punishment for _everyone."_

Daichi raised a brow. "And that's you?"

Sugawara's smile transformed into a smirk. "I've got _really_ good ideas for their punishments."

"Do I want to know what those ideas are?"

"I don't think so."

Daichi crossed his arms, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"Well, Sugawara--"

"You can call me Suga."

"--you've got eight hours and a few minutes to go before you win, don't you?"

Sugawara sighed, shoulders dropping.

"I've been running around for nearly three days, Daichi. Eight hours...that's just a ninth of the way to go."

"You've got a place to hide next? I'm thinking of closing up."

Sugawara gasped in mock incredulity, hand flying to his chest.

"You're gonna close up a _24-hour_ fast food joint? Daichi, I didn't realize you were so irresponsible."

"You haven't realized _anything,_ Suga. We're strangers."

"Ah...right."

They went silent for a while until Daichi said, meekly,

"But...I'm a stranger who wants you to win this challenge you have with your friends. So I might or might not be offering to drive you around for a bit and we could stay at my flat so you could sleep for the last eight hours."

Sugawara's eyes widened and he looked at Daichi with immense gratitude.

"I could honestly kiss you right now."

Daichi's cheeks burned pink and he coughed out a nervous laugh.

"I--do you want to come along, then?"

Grinning wide, Sugawara opened the side-door, moving around to the other side of the counter.

"Let's win this challenge. You and me, yeah?"

Daichi's cheeks only darkened in color with embarrassment and the tiniest bit of giddiness.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "We'll win."

"And when we do...I'll pay you back."

"With what?"

Sugawara only grinned wider, skipping to the doors.

"You'll see in eight hours."

(Needless to say, Sugawara won the challenge and delighted as his friends suffered thoroughly. Daichi nearly had a cardiac arrest when Sugawara kissed him gently on the cheek. It was his reward, after all).


	6. you look so good (i'll show you it's true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these just make less and less sense because they're all spontaneous trash based off year-old ideas that i finally wrote. aahhhaah. but they're so fun to write so i hope you like them anyways!!!
> 
> Day 5: Fashion / History

* * *

"You know, you _could_ pick another color besides beige or blue for once."

Sugawara ignored Oikawa, sliding a few hangers to the side and inspecting the clothes closely. He clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction, pushing them away and finding another rack to rummage through.

"I'm just saying," Oikawa continued, following Sugawara, "I don't know anything about fashion but it could help you to have more options."

"I _do_ have options, Oikawa."

"Yeah, OK, pick a color from a gradient of only _blues._ Don't get me wrong, you look fantastic in blue," he motioned to Sugawara's sweater and sneakers. "But don't you think about trying out some variety?"

"My life could _alway_ s use some variety, Oikawa," Sugawara sighed. "Just not with my clothes. Maybe some other time."

"What, you're gonna keep putting it off and stick to a boring closet your entire life? Until one day you die and at your funeral you finally wear like... _orange,_ for once?"

Sugawara whistled, plucking a navy button-up from a rack. "A bit extreme there."

"My point is," Oikawa snatched the button-up and tucked it back. "Let's try something new. Just this once."

Sugawara looked away, only faintly irritated at Oikawa's prodding and let out a long sigh.

"I get the final word."

Oikawa brightened, grinning wide.

"I've got _so many_ things for you to try. Wait here!"

He dashed away from Sugawara's sight and Sugawara leaned back against a wall. He looked down at his pale sweater and baby blue sneakers, which he usually wore day to day.

 _There's nothing wrong with my clothes,_ Sugawara thought stubbornly. _I just know what looks good on me and what doesn't._

He lifted his head, staring into space until his gaze landed on a man a few meters away, arranging some shirts on a shelf. His hair was dark, cropped in a simple style, and he wore a crimson button-up with the sleeves rolled up. His pants were a rich black, but looking closely, Sugawara realized they weren't just _any_ pants.

They had straps that reached from his waist and over his shoulders, but Sugawara knew too little about clothes to pinpoint what they were.

_What were they called again?_

_Suspenders?_

_God, I wish I could pull that off._

The man turned, hand raking through his hair as he looked towards some mannequins. Sugawara's eyes widened and his heartbeat jumped.

_God. Now I really wish I could pull that off._

_What?_

_Shut the hell up, perv._

He pretended not to watch as the man manouvered smoothly through the rows, stopping at a mannequin to fix a lapel. He was closer now, and upon observation, Sugawara noted the serious look on his face, one that showed determination and concentration.

_A little hot._

_Just a little._

Sugawara nearly fell into the temptation of ogling the man before Oikawa bounded up to him, startling Sugawara.

"Suga-chan! Look what I have!" he sang, breathless. Oikawa had a pile of colorful clothing in his arms which he raised proudly.

 _"Oikawa!_ Why did you get so much?" Sugawara hissed, praying Oikawa's outburst hadn't drawn the attention of the man.

Oikawa dumped the clothes in Sugawara's arms and faked a pout.

"Thank you, Oikawa-san," he mocked Sugawara's voice. "You're such a thoughtful friend, Oikawa-san."

Sugawara stuck his tongue out and turned around slowly, unsure of where the changing room stalls were. He tried unsuccessfully to look around the pile in his hands but then stopped when a deep voice said,

"Do you need help?"

Sugawara had never heard that voice in his life and yet knew _exactly_ who it came from.

"It's fine, I can help Suga-chan, thank you," Oikawa interrupted before Sugawara could say anything. "Do you know which way the changing room is?"

Sugawara could finally see when Oikawa took a portion of the pile, seeing the man from earlier mere feet away from him, pointing to his left. He made eye contact with Sugawara and _wow, OK, maybe he's a little more handsome than I thought now that he's so close._ He smiled gently at Sugawara, which made Sugawara _almost_ squeak as he smiled back.

"You're Suga-chan, I suppose?"

"Yea-yep. That's me."

"And you're going to try..." he glanced at Sugawara and Oikawa's split piles. "...all of those clothes?"

"Suga needs an entirely new closet," Oikawa interrupted _agai_ n. "He's only known the color blue all his life."

Daichi looked Sugawara up and down and Sugawara flushed in embarrassment, regretting wearing blue for once in this situation. Daichi sent him a crooked grin and stuck his hands into his pant pockets.

"I see. Well, good luck finding new clothes. I'll see you around..." He raised a brow.

"Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi," Oikawa introduced.

Sugawara pushed down his annoyance at Oikawa speaking for him and spoke, "Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Daichi."

"Nice to meet you, Daichi-san," Sugawara finished, smiling.

Daichi waved politely and walked away, and as soon as his back was turned, Sugawara stepped on Oikawa's foot.

 _"Hey!"_ Oikawa yelped. "What was _that_ for?"

"I should be asking _you_ the same thing," Sugawara retorted. "Why did you keep talking for me? I can speak for myself!"

"Hm, sure. You'd freak out over Daichi-san, for sure. You're timid with strangers, Suga-chan."

"Am _not._ Whatever, I just want to find some good clothes. The sooner I finish going through these piles," Sugawara bounced the clothes further up his arms. "The better."

They made their way to the changing rooms where for the next half-hour, Sugawara went through and tried on several clothes. It was a monotonous cycle of stripping, pulling them on (some uncomfortably tight, which Oikawa insisted was better), staring at the mirror and scrutinizing every flaw before peeling them off for the cycle to start again. Sugawara _did_ feel simultaneously guilty and grateful for Oikawa's patience and that he was genuinely trying to help, but in the end, he emerged with only two articles of clothing that he deemed satisfactory.

"You liked _nothing_ else?" Oikawa asked in disbelief.

"I already told you, I don't look good in other colors."

"That's just what _you think,_ Suga-chan! Honestly, you look good in _so many colors!_ You just choose not to try them out!"

"And I'll stick to that until I change my mind, Oikawa. I'm sorry I only liked these two," Sugawara said, sighing as he held up the pale teal hoodie and a pair of jeans.

Sugawara was folding the hoodie when he saw a figure approach from his periphery. He looked up to see Daichi again, holding a few clothes on hangers.

"Hey again," he spoke, nodding to Oikawa, who was seated on a stool. He turned to look at Sugawara-- _wow, his eyes are really beautiful. They literally look like dark chocolate--_

"Sugawara-san," Daichi's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I thought you should try these out."

Eyes widening, Sugawara blinked as Daichi offered him the clothes he was holding.

"For _me?_ What?" Sugawara checked Daichi's chest, realizing he didn't wear a badge with his name displayed on it. "Do you even work here?"

Daichi chuckled, arm still outstretched.

"You could say that, yes."

"But why do you..." He considered asking why he didn't have a name badge, but then decided against it. "Never mind."

Oikawa was looking between them, eyes darting from one to the other in shock. Sugawara thought of doing the same, but he put his clothes down on a stool and carefully took the hangers from Daichi.

"Um. Thank you, then. I'll...try them on..."

"Sugawara."

He looked up to Daichi, surprised.

"I didn't know what type of clothes you were looking for, so forgive me if these don't fit to what you need. And...it's OK if you don't like them," he smiled gently. "You're just trying them out and if you decide you don't like them, that's fine."

"Ah..." Sugawara said, stunned. "Yeah. Thank you."

He rushed back into the stall, locking the door behind him and leaning on it. He stared incredulously at his reflection in the mirror opposite him.

_What the fuck?_

_He picked out clothes for me to try?_

_Well, if he works here, it's not really weird..._

_But still, what the fuck?_

Sugawara flipped through the choices, counting four-- _thankfully only four--_

...outfits?!

They weren't just randomly selected shirts...they were full outfits, a set of shirt and pants _each._

_What?_

Sugawara hooked the clothes up and took a deep breath in, looking to the first outfit to the left. It consisted of a long-sleeved yellow shirt with navy blue borders and a pair of loose, pale jeans. This wasn't too bad-- the jeans were blue, though the yellow was strikingly...bright. He pulled them on and looked at himself in the mirror, turning to the side to view his backside.

"Suga-chan!" Oikawa's voice floated from outside. "Show us! Me and Daichi-san want to see!"

_Fuckin' Oikawa._

Sugawara unlatched the door, stepping out and walking over to them sheepishly. Oikawa's eyes widened and he clapped his hands gleefully.

 _"Yes!"_ he exclaimed. " _Finally_ you've got some color on you."

Sugawara rolled his eyes, catching a glance at Daichi's expression. He looked pleased, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"It looks good on you, Suga. I knew yellow had to be your color."

_He knew yellow had to be my color?_

_What?_

_Holy shit, was he checking me out?_

Sugawara thanked him, clearing his throat and trying to hide how happy that sentence made him feel.

_My color?_

"I kinda like the outfit," Sugawara remarked, pulling on a sleeve. "I'm still unsure about yellow, but..."

"You kidding?" said Daichi. "You should _definitely_ wear yellows more often."

Sugawara quickly returned to the stall, pushing down the fluster he felt from Daichi's compliment.

_Calm down._

_They're just saying that._

_Move on to the next outfit._

Sugawara observed the plain white tee coupled with a long, olive green coat with emerald lapels. The pants were an ashy black, cuffed at the ends.

_It's like whiplash._

Like the last outfit, there was one part of it Sugawara was comfortable with wearing and a part of it that made him get nervous.

_Plain white and then suddenly green._

He pulled off his clothes and dressed in the new outfit, flattening his hair when it got tussled at the edges. Looking up and down at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help stroking the fabric and thinking...

_I've never seen this green on me._

_It looks so...stylish._

_Fashionable._

_Fuck, do I pull it off though?_

There was a way to find _that_ out besides his own opinion. He breathed out once before going back out to Oikawa and Daichi.

They were talking and laughing together until Sugawara approached, to which Oikawa responded by clasping his hands in front of his mouth and Daichi grinning wide again.

"Suga-chan, _this_ is what I keep telling you. Have you seen yourself? Hot _damn!"_

"Hot damn is right," Daichi chuckled and Sugawara _really_ felt like he would faint right about now.

"Ah...thank you. You've chosen some interesting outfits, Daichi."

Daichi raised a brow, still grinning. "Interesting in a good or bad way?"

"Good way," Sugawara responded, touching the fabric again and marveling in the texture. "There's a balance to them. I'm still unsure about them but...I think I like them."

Daichi's eyes softened, hands returning to his pockets.

"Try on the other ones and see if you _know_ you like them."

_I do like them._

_A lot._

_They're simple but stylish and I really like them._

_I just don't know yet._

When Sugawara inspected the third outfit, weariness filled him. It was a citrine orange shirt with a V-neck, the initials _SWMR_ stitched on one side of the chest. A pair of jean shorts and a light, yellow jumper came with it.

_Shorts...and orange._

_Well. Alright._

Sugawara spent too long staring at his thighs in the mirror, pinching them and pulling his lips at the sight of the moles and freckles dotted all over his skin. He tried to cover them at least a little with the jumper tied around his waist, but to no avail.

_Ahh, come on._

He stepped out, constantly looking down at his thighs and legs and willing himself to ignore the little scratches and freckles. He stood in front of them again, squeezing his eyes shut.

Truthfully, he should have kept his eyes opened. Daichi was agape, expression surprised and Oikawa was the exact same.

"You have freckles all over you," was the first thing Daichi said. Sugawara peeked through one eye, wincing.

"Yeah..."

"Even _I_ didn't know that!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"You're-- they're..." Daichi cleared his throat, ears burning and cheeks turning rosy. "The outfit looks amazing on you."

Sugawara bit down on his lip, fingers subconsciously pinching at his thighs again.

"You sure you aren't just trying to flatter me and make me spend money?" he asked jokingly.

"No, I mean it! All the outfits look good on you, Sugawara. And whether you buy them or not...you should definitely be colorful." Daichi's cheeks were still turning pink. "It suits you."

Sugawara caught Oikawa's heavy stare which transformed into a wolfish smirk, fingers touching his lips. He raised his brows suggestively at Sugawara, who, inside, swore to murder Oikawa that night.

_Fuckin' Oikawa._

"Anyways," Sugawara said, changing the subject. "I have one last outfit."

Daichi's expression changed then, but Sugawara didn't stay long enough to see it and think about it.

The last outfit was one that Sugawara _could not wear._

_No way._

The pants were alright-- white trousers with slits at the bottom, a black stripe running down each side. The bottom was alright, no big deal.

The top part of the outfit was what did it.

It was a scarlet red, silky-smooth top parted in the middle like a coat. Nothing wrong with that until Sugawara realized there was no way it could reach his waist if he wore it. He put it in front of his chest, embarrassment flooding in when he saw it _barely_ reached his abdomen. The corner ends of the shirt were just a little longer, and Sugawara _knew_ how it was meant to be worn.

"Oh God, really?" Sugawara whispered to himself.

_But..._

_You're just trying it out._

_You're just trying something new._

_It's OK if you don't like it._

He gulped and slowly pulled it on, shivering at the cold texture of the top. His chest was exposed, and he quickly tied it at the front to cover it up. It closed up enough and didn't reveal as much skin as Sugawara thought it would, thankfully. He quickly shimmied into the trousers and then gazed at his reflection.

_What was Daichi thinking?_

_Red? Of all colors, red?_

_And THIS?_

_But again..._

He raised his arm, feeling the softness of the material underneath his fingers.

_I really like it._

_A lot._

His skin was warm to the touch even in the cold stall, which he attributed to his mortification. Sugawara walked out at a snail's pace, knowing that no matter how long he stalled, he'd have to reveal it anyways.

_Here goes nothing._

Oikawa just about screeched when he saw him, jumping up off the stool and bouncing on his feet.

_"Suga-chan, I didn't know you could look this fucking hot?!"_

Even more embarrassed than he already was, Sugawara hissed at Oikawa to shut up, goosebumps rising on his arms. Daichi hadn't said anything yet and Sugawara gulped down his self-consciousness.

_Trying it out._

_That's it._

"Holy _shit_ , red is _definitely_ a good look on you."

Sugawara would shortly be combusting in a few seconds...countdown starting...

"Red's a good look on you, too, Daichi," Sugawara replied, voice a pitch higher because how _else_ could he speak properly?

Daichi laughed, tugged at his shirt. "This? Well...thank you, then. I really like reds."

"Hm, yeah. Red _is_ a good look on you, Daichi-san," Oikawa said, tone _way_ too sly to be innocent. "Even your cheeks are red now, aren't they?"

Daichi slapped his hands against his face, scratching it nervously.

"It's a little hot."

_"Sure."_

"So, Sugawara," Daichi said, not-so-subtly trying to switch the attention away from himself. "What do you think?"

_What do I think?_

"I liked all of them. They were all new and out of my usual range but...I really, _really_ liked them. But..." Sugawara smoothed his hair down. "I don't see myself wearing them."

"Why's that?" Daichi asked, stepping forward.

"Uhm...I think I've just. Made myself up to be a blue person."

"Why is it that you only wear blues?"

Sugawara's cheeks warmed and he rubbed at his arm. "I don't think I look that good in other colors. It looks...weird on me. Especially with my hair."

Daichi glanced at Sugawara's ashen locks and cocked his head.

"Isn't it better to use your looks to your advantage? There's nothing wrong with your hair, if anything, your hair is _perfect_ for wearing colors."

Sugawara tugged at the back of his head, fingers tangling in the strands. Uncertainty crept in once again, tickling through his veins all over.

"In the end, though," Daichi continued. "It's your choice. You decide whether or not you want to buy it. I am glad though, that you wore them all."

"Glad?"

A sheepish smile graced Daichi's face and he chuckled.

"Glad because at least you tried them. And glad because..." he cleared his throat. "I'm the one who made them."

_What._

_WHAT?!_

"You..." Sugawara looked all over himself, completely at a lost for words. "You _made these?"_

"Designed is a better word for it, but, yeah. I'm glad you two didn't recognize me as Sawamura Daichi."

_Sawamura? Is that was SWMR stands for?_

"Oh my God. Oh my God, _you're_ Sawamura Daichi. Holy shit. That's how you knew my sizes just by looking at me. And you just--" Sugawara gestured at the stall, his clothes. "Holy shit, that's so cool."

"So Suga-chan was basically your model?" Oikawa asked.

"You could think of it that way. With a little confidence, he could surely be model material," Daichi chuckled ( _did he just wink? He winked, he totally winked)._ "But that wasn't my priority. I just thought...considering the context, you could try something new. And you did!"

He was still smiling, all gentle and sincere. Sugawara felt something warm bubble in his chest and he smiled, too, coming to realize that he _did try everything._ And...he didn't regret it.

Not a bit.

"I've been keeping you both here for longer than I needed to," Daichi announced, bowing in apology. "I can take the clothes back if you don't wa--"

"I want them. All of them."

Oikawa nearly collapsed off his chair.

"You..." Daichi blinked. "Really?

Sugawara went back to the stall, taking the clothes off the racks and folding them over his arm. He returned, excitement fizzing underneath his skin.

"I'm trying something new, aren't I? So yes. I'm gonna buy all of them and wear them."

Daichi had that soft look on his face again. "I'm glad, then."

They gazed at each other, the atmosphere seemingly closing them in a space for a few blissful seconds before Oikawa coughed obnoxiously.

"Wow, I've never felt more like a third wheel than I do now," he wheezed. "Jeez, you two. All it took for Suga-chan to buy better clothes was a hot fashion designer, huh?"

Sugawara knew exactly how he would kill Oikawa as soon as they left.

Daichi burst out in laughter, ears turning red which Sugawara couldn't help melting over. He gestured to the clothes in Sugawara's hand, nudging his head to the direction of the register.

"I'll bring them over there. If we're quick, I can give you a discount."

_Melt._

"That'd be...I'd be grateful."

They walked side by side, bashful Daichi and Sugawara, while Oikawa lingered behind, giggling maniacally.

Later when Oikawa said, "Daichi-san _knew_ what he was doing, Suga-chan. He definitely just wanted to see you in his clothes," Sugawara punched him in the gut.

But...he wouldn't be upset if that was the case.

He was definitely coming back for Daichi.


	7. this is how it feels to fall in love every day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHH LAST CHAPTER!!! DAISUGA WEEK IS OVER BUT DAISUGA IS NEVER OVER IN MY HEART  
> this one was so soft and fluffy it made me all.....ugh. canon compliant domestic daisuga is still my fav after all this time

* * *

Daichi felt something tickle around his mouth when he woke up and already knew who the culprit that put it there is.

He wiped his index finger in the space between his nose and upper lip and squinted hard at the white, cream-looking residue on it. When his vision cleared a little more, he noticed something colorful on it. A lot of colorful somethings, actually.

Koushi has decided to decorate Daichi's face with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles.

Typical, prankster Koushi.

When he groaned and rolled out of bed, he licked at the side of his mouth, tasting soft sweetness. He stumbled into the bathroom, washing the remaining cream off and slicked back his hair with wet hands. He caught sight of the can of shaving cream he and Koushi shared (Daichi used it more often with his recurring stubble) and an idea formed in his mind.

_I could prank him back._

_I could be the prankster today._

Koushi was notorious in their household for being a practical joker. Too many times Daichi fell into the trap of going to sit next to Koushi on the couch only to find a whoopee cushion underneath him. Still, after Koushi had his dying fit, they'd sit together, legs tangling.

Other times, Daichi would come home from shopping or work or literally stepping outside the door for a _split second_ and Koushi would be behind a table or chair or around a wall, neon green Nerf gun in hand. He'd fire bullets at Daichi, to which Daichi would respond to with a hand blocking him.

Usually, Koushi whined that Daichi had to be in character and because he's weak for this man that he loves so very much, Daichi would drop his items and feign being shot dead.

He doesn't complain when Koushi runs up to him, cradling his head dramatically and kissing him on the lips. Then Daichi would be resurrected and Koushi proudly declared himself as prince charming. As if he didn't just shoot Daichi down a few minutes ago.

(But, Daichi doesn't argue because _yes,_ Koushi _is_ prince charming for him).

This was just another of Koushi's harmless pranks, one that he pulled early in the morning. Koushi is by no means a morning person but suddenly transforms into one when he has the opportunity to have fun with a sleeping Daichi.

Daichi's tried to get back at Koushi, honestly. But Koushi always finds a way out of it, figuring it out by himself or turning the tables onto Daichi instead. He doesn't know how Koushi does it.

But now here's an opportunity.

And Daichi was going to take it.

Closing the bathroom door, he shook the can and as quietly as possible, pressed down on the nozzle, moving it around his mouth. Once a good layer of the shaving cream was around his mouth, he grinned and made his way down the hallway, to the kitchen where he knew Koushi would be.

He was, of course. He was bent over the counter, hunched and covering something with his body. Daichi recognized the pink hoodie that belonged to him on Koushi immediately, the hem just a little too low around his hips. Gentle fondness washed over him like a wave and he tiptoed over before pinching Koushi's sides.

 _"Daichi!"_ Koushi yelped, whipping around to smack Daichi's hands away. Daichi laughed as Koushi turned, pink lips pouted.

"And good morning to you, criminal."

Koushi raised his eyebrows only momentarily before he smirked and prodded Daichi's cheek with his finger.

"Criminal, huh? What's my crime? Bein' too darn cute?"

Rolling his eyes, Daichi knocked his forehead gently against Koushi's, arms winding around his waist.

"You know what you did," he said, eyes darting to the cream around his mouth.

Koushi giggled then, thumb reaching up between them to wipe some of the (shaving) cream off. Daichi's heart pounded and he tried to hide his anticipation that Koushi would lick the (shaving) cream.

Ohh, how fun. He could already imagine it, Koushi looking right into Daichi's eyes, licking it once and then his face would scrunch up and he'd punch Daichi's shoulder, wailing for water.

"Hey, Koushi."

"Hm?"

"For your crime, you gotta pay a fine, you know?"

"Oh?" Koushi continued to smirk. "What's the price?"

Daichi pointed to his lips.

"Kiss me."

"Hm...I don't know if I can afford that..." Koushi hummed, stroking his chin in feign thought.

"Koushi, morning kiss. C'mon. Please?"

"Suddenly all whiny now, huh? Daichi in the morning just wants to be spoiled."

Koushi yelped when Daichi's hands moved to his bottom, squeezing it once for his cheek. Internally, his heartbeat was still thumping wildly, adrenaline coursing through him at the thought that Koushi would finally fall into the prank. He just needed a kiss from him.

"Pleeaassee?" Daichi tried again, faking a pout.

"You and your puppy-dog eyes," Koushi sighed lovingly before he leaned in, eyes closing.

Daichi closed his eyes too, trying to contain his giddy smile when he felt the soft press of Koushi's lips on his cheek.

Not on his _lips_.

"How was that? Fine paid for?"

"No, Koushi," Daichi was getting just a little impatient. _"_ _Kiss_ kiss. On the lips."

Koushi chuckled, hand cupping Daichi's chin and fingers brushing over his stubble.

"You're supposed to put shaving cream down here, babe. You don't have a mustache."

_What?!_

_Oh, come on._

"How did you know?" Daichi asked wearily.

"I put _sprinkles_ on the whipped cream, remember?" he chuckled again. "I'm not an amateur, Daichi."

"The rainbow sprinkles...damn it, _why?"_

Koushi narrowed his eyes. "Because we're a gay couple, duh."

"No, I didn't mean _why_ rainbow sprinkles, I meant-- never mind," he sighed. "Dang it."

His shoulders slumped in defeat as Koushi manouvered to the sink, wetting a cloth and turning back to Daichi. He pulled Daichi down gently by his shirt collar and wiped the shaving cream off, smiling at Daichi's pouty expression.

"There. _Now_ I'll kiss you on the lips."

Koushi tried to pull Daichi down again, but Daichi resisted, arms crossed over his chest. He blinked in surprise, trying to make eye contact with Daichi when he looked away, expression now...

_Angry?_

"Daichi," Koushi started, tugging gently at Daichi's sleeve. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Daichi didn't answer, blowing through his nose and frowning. Koushi frowned, too, willing Daichi to look at him.

"Daichi, I was kidding. I'll kiss you properly, I promise! Don't be mad at me, please..."

"That's not it."

Surprised, Koushi hesitated before asking, "Then what is it?"

Daichi huffed out a breath and tightened his crossed arms.

"I just want to prank _you_ for once. I'm an amateur, I know, but..."

"That's because you _are,_ and it's not a bad thing! Look, one day you'll prank me and I won't see it coming at all and you'll be all triumphant and you can celebrate. Isn't it more fun that way?"

Daichi glanced at Koushi, and Koushi returned it with a pleading look.

"Don't be mad at me, please?"

A few seconds passed as Daichi chewed on his lip, eyes darting back and away from Koushi before he covered his mouth with his hand. Koushi was confused when Daichi started shaking, surprised when Daichi burst out in laughter.

 _"I did it,_ holy shit," Daichi cackled, arms clutching at his sides. "You fell for it! I _pranked_ you!"

_Oh Daichi, you sly fucker._

"Bastard," Koushi muttered, laughing. "You got me! I thought you were so mad!"

Daichi shook his head, swooping in to carry Koushi, hands clasping underneath his thighs. Koushi wrapped his arms quickly around Daichi's neck, chuckling softly as they leaned foreheads once again.

"No way," he said breathlessly, turning them around to place Koushi on the counter. "How could I be mad at you?"

"Oh, you definitely can."

"But I'm not." Daichi's gaze slid away to the right of the counter, realizing what it was that Koushi was hiding. "You made pancakes?"

"With whipped cream."

"And rainbow sprinkles?"

"Thought you didn't like sprinkles?"

Daichi shrugged, hands smoothing down Koushi's back.

"I'll eat them for you. Because we're a gay couple," he repeated Koushi's earlier words, grinning.

"Well...they come with a price. Pancakes and all."

"Really, Kou? I thought romantic gestures for your loving _husband_ were _fre_ e, but you're charging me--"

Koushi silenced Daichi with a finger to his lips.

"Same price you asked for. Me for my crime, you for your pancakes. If I recall, I didn't pay you yet, either..."

Daichi blinked down at Koushi's finger and then looked into his eyes, realization settling in.

"Well," he murmured, face leaning closer as his eyelids lowered. "I think we're both willing to pay."

"Definitely," Koushi murmured back, giggling when their lips brushed. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my first daisuga week series! i became a creative maniac and wrote SO much this week and I'm not complaining. i hope you enjoyed and perhaps don't mind leaving kudos or a comment or both....maybe ahahaa....
> 
> love,  
> evi


End file.
